When The Light Went Out
by LexingtonLynn
Summary: Casey hasn't seen her brothers for almost four years. She wasn't planning on seeing them ever again, but when something changes in Marti. She knows she has to bring her past forward. The Winchesters are coming. Dean missed his little sister, but not as much as Sam. When the two see the romance brewing between Casey and Derek, they will do anything to stop it. Destiel! Dasey! Lizwin


Hi! I'm back with more LWD and Supernatural. Please enjoy! Leave comments and reviews and follow and all that fun stuff!

XOXO,

Lex!

Casey McDonald woke up in a cold sweat. She'd been dreaming about them again. She was dreaming about the monsters again. She knew what it meant. She had the hunter instinct. Just like her brothers. She pushed the thought quickly from her mind. It was nothing, merely a dream. She tried to calm her thoughts with words like that, but she knew, deep down, something bad was happening. Suddenly, she heard a noise outside her door. She held her breath and reached for the cool silver knife she kept in between her mattress, and then she grabbed the flask of Holy Water out of her desk drawer. She kept her breathing steady as she tip-toed toward the door. The creaking had gotten louder. Casey felt nervous. It had been a while since she'd gone hunting. She knew she'd be rusty. She swung open the door quickly.

"Marti?" She questioned, shocked. Her young step sister was standing in the hallway, her eyes glazed over. "Marti, are you alright?"

The little girl ignored her questions and continued down the hall toward Derek, one of Casey's annoying step brothers. Casey concluded that she'd had a bad dream and wanted to be with her big brother, but something inside felt wrong. She decided to follow her down the hall. Marti paused briefly at Derek's door, but then she kept walking.

"Marti," Casey whispered, hoping to get her attention. She knew if she was sleepwalking that it would be dangerous to wake her up quickly.

Marti stopped at the sound of her name, and her head shot up. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Casey," She whispered nervously.

Casey breathed softly with relief, "Hey, did you have a bad dream?" She asked, worried.

Marti nodded taking Casey's hand carefully. She allowed Casey to lead her back to her own room, but when they reached the door she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Her step-sister asked.

"I don't want to go in there." She whispered definitely.

"It's okay! You'll be fine."

"Okay," Marti nodded reluctantly.

Casey picked the girl up and held her close to her chest, kissing her forehead. She stopped dead in her tracks when she got a whiff of something. Sulfer. She knew who she had to call. She placed the girl in her bed and ran to her room.

Dean woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He'd finally fallen asleep in the bunker after being on a hunt with Sam.

"Hello?" His deep voice rumbled into the phone.

"Dean, I need you." A sweet voice said, quietly.

Dean's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. His sister, Casey. He hadn't seen her in four long years. "Casey, what's wrong?"

Casey explained what happened to him quickly and quietly.

"We're on our way." He nodded, slamming his cell phone down on the nightstand.

"Sammy!" He yelled, throwing on a pair of jeans and grabbing his jacket.

Sam rushed into the room, still in his boxers.

"What? What is it?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's Casey." Dean told him as he watched Sam's face contort with worry.

He cleared his throat, "Is she- is she okay?"

"She's fine as of right now. She needs us though. Demons."

Sam nodded and ran toward his room to get dressed. Dean thought about the last time he'd seen Casey. It was at her mother's wedding. He'd shown up just to see how she was doing. Sam was in Hell back then. Casey was angry with him. Angry with both of them really, for running away. She'd heard the news from Castiel, who wasn't the best at breaking any news. She'd told him to stay far away from her. That she didn't want to see him or Sam again. He knew Cas had seen her a few times since. Cas took a liking to Casey. He thought she was funny and sweet. A lot better than Dean was. Dean agreed. Casey was one of the nicest people he'd ever known. He was happy she got out of the life when she did. She left right after Sam stopped the apocalypse. She couldn't handle watching more people she loved die. So, she packed up her and Lizzie's things and found her mother, who was still living in Canada. Her mother welcomed them home with open arms, and the girls never looked back. He heard of a few cases being solved up that way, and he knew that Casey was still protecting people, but she wasn't hunting anymore. She wasn't looking for cases. That made him happy. He was happy for her. She got the life that he had always wanted, and she didn't mess it up. Not like he did with Lisa and Ben. He pushed the thought from his mind though. That part of his life was over. He was done with that.

Sam came into the room a few minutes later, a bag slung over his shoulder. He'd missed Casey the most. He kept all of the stuff she'd left behind in that bag.

"She's not gonna want that stuff, Sam. I've told you that. There's a reason she left it." Dean reminded him.

Sam shook his head, "I'm still taking it to her.

"Whatever," Dean shrugged, heading toward the Impala with Sam at his heels.

Casey had been a nervous wreck all morning. She'd already told her mom and Lizzie that they were coming, but breaking into the Venturis was going to be a bit harder.

"Okay," Casey breathed as the family sat on the couch in front of her as she paced.

Lizzie had her head in her lap and Nora wasn't making eye contact with anyone. So much for help.

"There are two, possibly three, people coming here." She started, not really sure how to begin. "They're my- they're my- well two of them are my-"

"God, Case! Just spit out, I wanna play my game." Derek sighed heavily annoyed.

"They're my brothers." She whispered, looking down at the ground. No one said anything for a minute. The tension in the room was building.

"Brothers?" George asked, looking toward Nora.

"Well, half-brothers, really, We have the same Dad. Two very different Moms." Casey explained.

"And when were you planning on telling us this?" Edwin asked, hurt and confused.

"Well," Casey sighed, "probably never. My brothers are a little, out there."

"That's an understatement," Lizzie laughed, thinking of her older brothers fondly.

"Look," Nora sighed, "We're sorry we never told you, but they're coming here. And they are coming to help us."

"Help? With what?" Derek asked his eyes narrowing.

"It's not important." Casey mumbled, her eyes landing on Marti who had stopped paying attention long ago.

Derek followed her gaze, and his eyes widened with confusion. He opened his mouth to protest, but Casey gave a slight shake of her head causing him to close his mouth.

Before anyone could say another word, the doorbell rang. Just like that.

Dean's jaw almost dropped when he saw Casey at the door. She was a lot prettier and older than the last time he'd saw her. She'd traded her two signature braids for long flowy locks. She was gorgeous. When his eyes landed on the older boy, sitting on the couch he felt the anger inside him. Oh Hell no. He thought.


End file.
